Red Baron (anime)
Locomotion (TV channel) TV Azteca | first = April 5, 1994 | last = March 28, 1995 | episodes = 49 }} is a Japan animated television series directed by Akio Sakai and produced by Nippon Television along with Tokyo Movie Shinsha. The show is a remake of the 1973 live-action series ''Super Robot Red Baron. Red Baron follows Ken Kurenai, the pilot of the titular robot, Red Baron. Plot In the future, the “Metal Fight” games are the most popular televised sport in the world and many robot contestants compete for the title of Best Metal Fighter in the World. Kurenai Ken, along with teammate Saeba Shoko (who was, at first, adamantly opposed), pilots the Super Robot Fighter, Red Baron and enters the contest with dreams of becoming its champion. He must, however, face an army of other rivals from around the world including "Kaizer" and the Tetsumen Tô doctors, Tiger and ShinRon. Characters * Ken Kurenai: The pilot of "Red Baron". He basically enters the Metal Fight to be its champion. He sometimes butts heads with Shoko and Robby. He has a secret crush on Shoko. When the 2 first met, Ken thought Shoko was a boy, to which she revealed her face to him and kicked him between the legs in episode one of the series. (His name is translated as "Kent de la Rosa" in the Spanish version.) * Shoko Saeba: The creator, engineer, and designer of "Red Baron". At first she was adamant in not entering it on the Metal Fight (saying that the Metal Fight was "the most awful thing" exact words and hating it), but she entered it after seeing Ken fight in it. She also has, as we see in episode 40, a secret crush on Ken, something that Chatatsu Momonari refuses to believe until episodes 41 and 42, when he finally concedes defeat in love. (Her first name is changed to "Sally" in the Spanish version.) * '''Robby': Shoko's robot friend. He's basically the smart-ass of the show. His name is a reference to "Robby the Robot", although this is a large departure from the original Robby's description. * Isao Kumano: a critic who met Ken and has been with him, Shoko, and Robby since the series' start. Sometimes butts heads with Doctor Freud. He also has a daughter, whom Ken saved. * Kômei Yanagi: a cook Ken and Shoko met. He's the pilot of Shinron. He basically is the wisest member of the "Red Baron team". He has a crush with Doctoress Marilyn. * Kaizer/Tetsuo Saeba: Shoko's father. He was supposedly kidnapped by the Tetsumen Tô; however, this is just a ruse, as he was just possessed by the Sigma Computer. He also was the overseer of the Battle Royale, although neither suspected it. As Kaizer, he basically ordered his army to capture both Shoko and "Red Baron". He basically employed his 3 henchmen to try to take it, but as these failed, he was forced to fire them, replacing them with Shadow. His identity was revealed in Episode 33, to which Shoko reacted in a shocked way. He confessed to Shoko the extent of his crimes since he was possessed by the Sigma Computer. Shoko pleaded him to come back, but refused, as he had one task to do: destroy the Sigma Computer. He supposedly died while the Sigma Computer was being destroyed, but, in reality, he survived, along with the Sigma computer, which then gained 2 separate identities: one male, one female. He helped train Ken and the others in the final episodes of the Sigma Computer story arc. * Doctoress Marilyn: The only female in the Tetsumen Tô. She often butts heads with Asimov, Freud, Shoko (though not as frequently as with the other two), and Robby (one time). She pilots the Venus robot. She has a crush on Kômei. Near the end of the series, she, along with Asimov Katoki, Orjin, Norman, and Hashnikov, were used as energy supplies by the Sigma computer and Sigma-Ken until they decided to stop using them and threw them away; it was only by the efforts of Kumano and Freud that they could be reached and helped in time. She faced Ken in Episode 27 with the Venus robot. * Doctor Asimov: One of two male doctors in the Tetsumen Tô. He has a son, whom Ken faced in Episode 28. He and his son both pilot the Black Jaguar robot. Near the end of the series, he, along with Marilyn, Orjin, Norman, and Hashnikov, were used as energy supplies by the Sigma computer and Sigma-Ken until they decided to stop using them and threw them away; it was only by the efforts of Kumano and Freud that they could be reached and helped in time. * Doctor Freud: The other male doctor in the Tetsumen Tô. He butts heads with Kumano in the Sigma Computer story arc. * Shadow: Ken's childhood rival. He pilots Gold Baron. He makes his first appearance in episode 30. He's obsessed with seeing "Red Baron"'s true power. * Chatatsu Sumomo: Kômei's rival, later to be his friend again. He had a spat with Kômei because of a girl they once knew. He pilots the Kung-Fu Tiger. He also has a crush on Shoko. * Hashmikov: A Russian fighter who befriends Shoko and Ken. He pilots the "Bear" robot. * Orjin and Norman: They are the self-proclaimed "Viking Brothers". Odin and Norman pilot the "King Sword" and "King Ox". * Sigma Computer: The computer that possessed Tetsuo Saeba. It came back with a vengeance after it was destroyed and kidnapped Shoko while she slept. The two sides to the computer proceeded to take off all her clothes and put her in a tank. They used her as bait to lure Ken so they could kill him and take Ken's brain and Red Baron. They were ultimately destroyed in the final episode. * Fake Ken: Ken's doppelgänger, created by Sigma. Voice actors Kappei Yamaguchi: Ken Kurenai/Fake Ken (episodes 41-49) Rie Iwatsubo: Shoko Saeba Rin Mizuhara/Yoshiko Kamei/Teiyū Ichiryūsai: Robby Naoki Tatsuta: Isao Kumano Kaneto Shiozawa: Kômei Yanagi Ikuya Sawaki: Kaizer/Tetsuo Saeba Yuko Kobayashi: Marilyn-hakase (Doctoress Marilyn) Ginzo Matsuo: Asimov-hakase (Doctor Asimov) Chafurin: Freud-hakase (Doctor Freud) Daiki Nakamura: Shadow Wataru Takagi: Chatatsu Sumomo Urara Takano: Lady Marcelle Masashi Sugawara: Hashmikov Hirohiko Kakegawa:Odin/Orjin, Metal Fight Association Chairman Masaki Aizawa: Norman Run Sasaki: Sigma Computer (female) Masaharu Satō: Sigma Computer (male) Wakana Yamazaki: Female Officer Episodes #3 “Kimeru! Hissatsu Punch” (Decisive! The Deadly Punch) #4 “Kessen! Magma Jikoku” (Showdown! Magma Hell) #5 “Yabure! Kuchu Setsuho” (Defeated! The Air Assault Strategy) #6 “Kyofu! Ningyo Hime No Yuwaku” (Beware! The Mermaid’s Temptation) #7 “Shukuteki! ShinRon To No Taiketsu” (Rival! Showdown with ShinRon) #10 “Unare! Shin Hissatsu Waza” (Beckon! The New Special Attack) #14 “Kimeru! Sekai Saikyo Robo” (Decision! The World’s Strongest Robot) #15 “Koi Ga Kita! ShinRon vs. Tiger (Love! ShinRon vs. Tiger) #16 “Shutsugen! Nisse Baron” (Arrival! The Fake Baron) #17 “Gekitotsu! Baron vs. Kaizer (Clash! Baron vs. Kaizer) #19 “Dragon Shima! Saigo No Kessen” (Dragon Island! The Final Showdown) #23 “Densetsu! Tsuki To Taiyō No Megami” (Legend! The Goddess of the Moon and Sun) #24 “Mamore! Kodomo Tachi No Yume” (Defend! The Dreams of the Children) #25 “Taosu! Hollywood No Shikaku” (Take Down! The Hollywood Assassin) #26 “Shitou! Battle Royale” (Elimination! Battle Royale) #27 “Marilyn! Saigo No Chousen” (Marilyn! The Final Battle) #28 “Himitsu! Asimov No Kiributa” (Secret! Asimov’s Trump Card) #29 “Freud! Baron Massatsu Shirei” (Freud! Baron’s Destruction Orders) #30 “Shutsugen! Gold Baron” (Arrival! Gold Baron) #31 “Gekitou! Saikyo No Rival” (War! The Ultimate Rival) #32 “Hakai! Baron No Shi” (Destroyed! Baron’s Death) #33 “Igai! Kaizer No Shotai” (Surprise! Kaizer’s Identity) #34 “Kyoe! Jijousaidai No Sakusen” (Menace! The Greatest Champion Strategy) #35 “Shukumei! Kaizer vs. Baron (Destiny! Kaizer vs. Baron) #36 “Shurai! Aratana Teki” (Attack! The New Enemy) #37 “Toutsugeki! Sigma Tower” (Assault! Sigma Tower) #38 “Gisei! Viking Kyodai” (Sacrifice! The Viking Brothers) #39 “Shuaku! Baron Modoki” (Offensive! Baron’s Imitator) #40 “Senkou! Kiyukoku Chosetsuryu” (Dazzling! The Ultimate Chosetsuryu) #41 “Kyogaku! Mother Baron” (Shocking! Mother Baron) #42 “Dashitsu! Sigma Tower” (Escape! Sigma Tower) #43 “Dengeki! FujinRaijin” (Shock! Fujin Raijin) #44 “Nani! Mou Hittori No Ken” (What! The Other Ken) #45 “Yomigaere! Psycho Power” (Return! Psychokinetic Power) #46 “Dai Funkan! Fuji San Fumoto No Kettou” (Eruption! Duel at the base of Mt. Fuji) #47 “Kogun! Death Baron Ou Taosuu” (Impulse! To Defeat Death Baron) Category:Anime of 1994 Category:Mecha anime and manga Category:Sports anime and manga es:El Barón Rojo ja:レッドバロン (アニメ) pt:The Red Baron